Right through me
by CeeCeeBB
Summary: It all started with a drunken encounter. Bonnie is the only one that can see who Damon really is, he won't lose her. INCOMPLETE


Elena had gotten it in her head that it'd be a brilliant idea for everyone to just relax for a night, given everything that had happen, with everyone's tensions so high, that it'd be needed. Of course she was right, though it took some persuasion for Bonnie. Finally, though, she had given in. Perhaps it was because it was another excuse to be with Jeremy or maybe because she wanted things to be normal, as normal as it could be. What ever the reason truly was, Bonnie was there, at the boarding house none the less. "Do you think Caroline will come tonight?" Bonnie whispered to her best friend, noting the other brunettes hesitation in answering. "Honestly? I don't know, but I hope she does." With that Bonnie nodded as took one of the several bowls filled with chips into the living room of the Salvatore Boarding house. How Elena had gotten both Damon and Stefan to agree to this was beyond Bonnie, but it happened.

"_Judgey_" Speaking of Damon. Bonnie turned as she stood her body literally coming into contact with what would seem like a brick wall, only to be noted as Damon Salvatore. "_No._" Bonnie shook her head, "Bonnie." She corrected him with a smug smile before she pushed past him in an effort to get back to the kitchen. She'd come an hour earlier then everyone had been scheduled to meet just because she'd promised Elena that she would help. Unfortunately that meant she got to spend an hour more with Damon. Stefan was out; Bonnie really didn't want to know the details of his bunny feeding habit. Yes he'd been drinking human blood via Elena, but he still managed to mix in animal blood from time to time.

A strong tug on her wrist and her body was turned sharply back around causing a gasp to fall from her lips. Which of course only earned a satisfied smirk to press to Damon's lips. "_What the hell do you want."_ Bonnie mustered, her heart was racing in her chest and god, that was the last thing she needed Damon to pick up on. "I'm bored Bonnie, I've been stuck in this house all day and then you show up." Watching him closely she attempted to get her wrist out of his grasp, to no avail. "With those little short shorts.." Okay, that was the warning signal. Bonnie glared at him before pulling her wrist back roughly, his grasp levering enough to let her get her wrist back. Not bothering with another word Bonnie made a dash for the kitchen, breathing a sigh of relief when Damon didn't fallow her.

She hadn't bothered to tell Elena about what Damon had said, it didn't seem necessary. It was just typical Damon. And she sure as hell didn't mention anything to Jeremy. This night was supposed to be tension free, no drama and certainly no fighting. Not that what Damon did was…. Subject for a fight. Not in Bonnie's standards. According to what Elena had planned out the night was going to consist of movie watching and just hanging out. Frankly Bonnie would have rather'd playing drinking games but apparently that was out of the question, at least for Jeremy. Something about not wanting Jeremy to get back into the habit. That didn't mean she wasn't allowed to drink if offered.

"Zombieland or Jennifer's Body?" If those were the choices Bonnie was definitely not going to pay attention, but ether way she contributed for a vote, saying that she'd like to see Zombieland. Unfortunately as luck would have it the voting was in favour of Jennifer's Body and so there she sat, wedged in between Jeremy and Elena. Stefan on the opposite side of Elena and Damon sitting by himself on an arm chair. How awkward that must have been for him, sitting by himself when everyone else was technically apart of a couple. And for a moment , Bonnie felt sorry for him. But only for a moment.

Half way through the movie Bonnie found herself bored out of her mind and thus had gotten the brilliant idea in her head that she was going to go for a drink. "I'll be back." She whispered to Jeremy, smiling as she got up and headed around everyone to the kitchen. She didn't, however, hear Damon moving after her. Her bare feet padded along the kitchen tiles, the cold texture sending a soft shiver of goosebumps along her skin. "Cold, Bonnie?" She nearly screamed. Her hand clutched at her chest as she whirled around to face Damon. "Don't do that! Jesus, you nearly gave me a heart attack." A smirk was her response, typically.

Ignoring him for the time being she shook her head in an effort to calm her racing heart. Slender fingers wrapped around the fridge's handle, opening the door as her hazel eyes peered into it, searching the contents. Spotting what she was looking for she bent down and grasped hold of a soda before standing, the fridge door closing as she moved back. "Where do you keep the bottle opener?" Damon silently moved to a drawer, opened it and tossed it to her. Nearly dropping it as she caught it Bonnie didn't bother with a thank you, instead just opened the bottle before putting the opener on the counter along with the bottle cap.

"Sure you don't want something stronger?" Bonnie bit at her bottom lip as Damon spoke from across the kitchen, his eyes lingering on her frame. Even if she did take him up on the offer, it's not like he'd drug her. They were already at the boarding house, and Stefan was just mere steps away. And if anyone even said anything about her drinking it'd be hypocritical given that Stefan had already had two beers and Elena three. "Why?" Damon scoffed at her words, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched her. "Why not? Everyone else has been. The only reason you're not is because of your little boy toy in there." His famous smirk plastered to his features as he spoke, causing Bonnie to glare at him. "Don't call Jeremy that." Damon shrugged, "Ether take the offer or don't. I don't care." Breathing out quickly Bonnie nodded slowly. God, she had a feeling she was going to regret this later.

After three beers and five shots of Tequila, which she only took in the privacy of the kitchen, Bonnie was tipsy. Her friends had always told her she'd been able to hide her current state well, even at the Falls parties Bonnie had always been the one that was asked to drive someone home. Of course she declined, always.

She vaguely heard the mention of Elena wanting her to go upstairs with her in an attempt to change into their pajamas. Not that Bonnie had time to actually focus on the words that left her friends lips as she was being pulled up and out of the room. " I'm really sorry about this Bonnie. I know tonight wasn't supposed to be.. like it always is." Her brows furrowed as Elena spoke. "It's.. not. Nothing's wrong Elena." The other shook her head as the two finally made it upstairs and to Stefan's room where Elena had taken the girls belongings. "I know you and Damon don't get along, I just wanted to apologize for anything he does tonight. I know he's been trying to play nice, but you just never know with him." The mention of Damon caused Bonnie to giggle slightly, instantly slapping a hand to her mouth as she shook her head. "Uhm.. yeah, he's.. playing nice." She managed with an affirmative nod. Elena watched her for a moment before going about her search to find her pajamas. Taking the hint Bonnie shut up and did the same, changing into a tank top. Deciding to remain in her shorts she found herself waiting on Stefan's bed for Elena to finish. Once Elena exited the bathroom the two descended back downstairs.

"What do you think you're doing?" Damon's voice came from behind her. "Uh.. nothing?" Bonnie arched a brow on the couch, her eyes still locked on her phone. Jeremy had to leave. Apparently, according to Jenna, he wasn't old enough to stay out this late. It was childish but it was Jenna and what she said went. Jeremy and Bonnie had been texting since he left, his absence wasn't planned and it certainly didn't fly with Bonnie. "Aren't you defensive." He drawled, still behind her. Finally putting her phone in her lap and turning on the couch to face him Bonnie once again found her brow arching, "What do you want Damon?" She was still feeling the effects of the alcohol but she wasn't near drunk. "Where are you going to sleep tonight?"

Bonnie stared at him for a moment, his words sinking in. She found herself struggling to come up with an answer. Her eyes were caught with his, icy blue orbs gazing back at her, studying his features. "I.." She shook her head. " I don't know, probably down here." Closing her eyes she looked away quickly, opening them once again as her head turned. When did Damon Salvatore get so attractive? In that small moment that their eyes had connected, Bonnie had felt more alive then she'd ever felt. That wasn't right and she knew it. If she had to avoid him for the rest of the night, she would gladly.

Sure enough Caroline never showed up and because of that Bonnie was left alone with Damon, Elena and Stefan. But of course, Stefan and Elena were cuddling on the couch, which frankly was kind of awkward. "Would you guys mind if we changed the movie?" Elena looked over at her friend, questioning her. "Why?" Bonnie shrugged, " I'm just.. not in the mood to watch The Notebook." Mainly because she couldn't handle crying in front of Damon. Elena obliged to her friend's requested, changing the movie to Zombieland. Muttering a thank you Bonnie managed to get up and head to the kitchen, grabbing Stefan's empty beer bottle as she did so. "Thank you." She heard as she moved forward into the kitchen.

Despite knowing it was a bad idea, Bonnie found herself looking around the kitchen for the shot glasses that she'd used earlier. Of course, they'd have to be on the top shelf. Sighing to herself Bonnie moved forward, opening the cupboard and reaching upwards, her feet extending as she continued to reach. "Bonnie Bennett the little booze hound." There was that annoyingly smooth voice again.

Gritting her teeth Bonnie fell back to her feet and turned around, "That's rich coming from you." Damon's hand fell to his chest, "Ouch." Biting her inner cheek she huffed out, " Are you going to stand there all night or are you going to help me get the shot glasses down?" When did this become civil? Bonnie watched him as he moved across the kitchen, coming awfully close to her in the process. Remaining silent Damon reached up where she'd previously been, grasping hold of two shot glasses before placing them on the counter. "Who would have guessed I'd be pouring shots for Mystic Falls resident witch." Instantly Bonnie found herself slapping Damon across the shoulder. "Shut up." Only a snicker was earned as a response.

Another set of four shots later for the both of them and Bonnie was feeling the effects. "Alright." Damon nodded, watching Bonnie leaning against the counter. "Last one, we're taking too long." He was right, if they were gone any longer surely Elena and Stefan would come looking for them. Nodding she watched as Damon poured the last two shots before putting the bottle of Tequila back down on the counter. If taking shots of Tequila was the only way Damon was going to be civil towards her, then by all means, she was going to take shots with the man. Raising her glass she nodded to him before tilting her head back and taking the shot. "Damn." She hissed as the liquid hit her tongue, the bitter taste dancing on her tongue.

"Grab a beer." Were the words that came out of Damon's lips as Bonnie had turned to leave. "Why?" She managed, keeping herself from slurring. "Stefan will wonder what took so long otherwise." Thinking it over she decided he was right and grabbed a beer from the fridge before making her way back into the living room, stumbling all the while. Trying to maintain her posture she smiled at Stefan and Elena, passing the beer to Stefan. "What took you guys so long?" Elena perked up and instantly Bonnie felt like she was going to explode. She almost felt guilty. "We made up." SAVIOUR!

Bonnie turned slightly, her stance swaying and she hoped no one picked up on it. Damon watched her for a moment before Stefan spoke. "Is that true Bonnie?" All eyes were on her now, it took all of her will power not to burst out laughing for god knows what reason but she managed with a nod. "Mhmm" She hummed before sitting back on the couch above Stefan and Elena who had moved to the floor to watch the movie, which was now ten minutes in. As her friends turned back around and got settled she managed to reach over to the other side of the couch and grab the blanket that had been laying across the arm of the couch. Spreading it out over her she leaned back into the couch, her eyes focusing on the screen.

Tipsy, hammered, drunk or not she could still tell when a body sat next to her. She didn't have to look to know that it was Damon, his cologne was strong enough to signify that for her. For once she didn't mind the smell of his cologne, it actually smelt.. good. Desirable. Ignoring the urge to lean against him Bonnie kept her gaze on the television, trying her best to focus on what was happening without laughing. What she couldn't ignore? The hand snaking it's way between her thighs, cold fingers stroking across her skin. "Damon." She whispered his name, warning him. His hand stilled but it didn't remove itself, lingering on her inner thigh beneath the blanket. It bothered her, how comfortable she was with this, with his hand on her skin, so close to her pussy. "How many zombies do you think were killed in this over all?" Elena spoke up, laughing slightly. Bonnie just shrugged at the question, choosing to remain silent.

Cold fingers slowly began their movements once more, stroking her warm skin, teasingly close. In an effort to stop his further movement Bonnie squeezed her legs together, hoping he'd take the hint and remove his hand. The gasp that fell from her lips as he pushed her legs back open quickly, fingers brushing against her shorts came just as a loud explosion came on the television. Stefan and Elena both seemed unaware of what was going on behind them. Her head turned quickly, focusing on Damon, her eyes locking with his. Instantly she felt a wave of need roll over her, the lust clouding his eyes was enough to make her weak in the knees had she been standing. Their eyes continued to remain locked for several moments before Stefan spoke, "Would you mind if we called it a night?" It was then that Bonnie realized he was talking to her. Tearing her gaze from Damon she looked down to Stefan and Elena who were now moving to stand. It would seem that Damon realized this as well as his hand retracted quickly. "No, that's fine with me." She managed, positive that she'd slurred slightly as Elena looked at her funny.

Bonnie watched from her position on the couch as Stefan and Elena cleared their small area on the floor, picking up the beer bottles and blanket they'd been using. After a small amount of goodnights they were gone, leaving Bonnie and Damon to themselves, which clearly was a bad idea. As soon as they'd left Damon was on her. He'd managed to pin her down against the couch, earning a small whimper from her lips. "What..what are you doing?" Her lips parted to let the words through but nothing came of it, just another smirk creeping onto Damon's features. "Damon." She warned, finding her voice again. He didn't move an inch, his body continuing to pin her down against the couch. "_We're going to play a little game bonbon._" The lust ridden through his voice caused her to bite down on her bottom lip, wanting desperately to ignore the need to grind her hips up against his.

This was Damon she was talking about. He had tried to kill her twice, constantly picked on her, teased her about her witch heritage and yet fuck she wanted him so badly. There was this weird tension between the two, that'd been noted since day one. She was attracted to him, hell even Damon knew that. Maybe that was why he was doing this? To rub it in her face? To get her to admit it? Bonnie had no idea, but she knew if she didn't do something, shit was going to get awkward and quickly. "Damon.. stop." She muttered once more. His eyes continued to bore into hers, his body lowering further against her. Fine, if he was going to be like this, she could play. Smirking up at him she closed her eyes for a moment before channelling her energy. "_FUCK_"

A loud thud was shortly followed which earned a snicker out from Bonnie's lips. As she opened her eyes she spotted Damon on the floor clutching at his head. She took this moment, though it would be short lived, to get up and make a darting line towards the stair case. She figured if she could get up to Stefan's room, even if she interrupted them having sex, at least she'd be safe. And then she felt it. The sharp gust of wind from behind her and instantly she was pinned roughly up against the second floor landing.

"_Where do you think you're going?_"


End file.
